


Sunshine

by crality



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choking, Light Bondage, M/M, Panties, Raywood, Watersports, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crality/pseuds/crality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan takes his boyfriend for a seemingly endless drive. He promises there's a surprise at the end, but Ray begs to pull over for a pit stop before they're there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ectothermal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectothermal/gifts).



> A little bit of an under appreciated kink for my bestie, my muse, my person and my baby friend. I love you so much, happy birthday little baby. <3
> 
> me: i have to write this pee kink  
> my brother: pecakes?  
> me: yeah. it’s ashton’s birthday tomorrow!  
> my brother: what is a pecake?  
> me: pee. kink.  
> my brother: ……okay.

“Where are we going?” Ray is twitchy in his seat already, bored with staring out the window. They’ve seemed to drive through the length of Austin three times by now, their journey aimless and wandering. But Ray likes surprises and hasn’t asked until now. Ryan always has a plan, and usually he trusts his boyfriend. But he’s antsy and ready for answers.

“It’s a surprise,” Ryan remarks, and Ray rolls his eyes because the man’s always in his head like that. “You’ll know when we get there.”

“Ryan…” Ray groans, tucking his ankles under his butt as they make a turn back into downtown. “We’re going in circles.”

“Baby, trust me.” Ryan smirks, turning again. They’ve passed a few of their usual date spots. They’ve driven past Pinballz twice, and Ray stops getting excited.

He goes quiet, trying to enjoy the drive. He really does like being Ryan’s passenger. The man drives with an ease to him, every turn a nice roll into the next. Sometimes they just take drives through East Austin neighborhoods, their windows down so when they spot the Ramseys on their bikes they can tease them. It’s good, peaceful times with a man that stirs up Ray’s wildness. A side of their relationship he cherishes, thankful for every day.

Maybe this is just a drive and Ray’s being played.

“I kinda have to pee.”

Ray is an observant guy. He catches Ryan’s smirk, the smugness that paints his face a little brighter. It doesn’t worry him - Ryan always has some kind of plan going on.

“We’ll stop soon. We’re almost there.”

The answer calms Ray and he settles back into his seat, watching as they zoom up onto I-35 and pick up some speed. The freeway is usually packed with people, but it’s almost evening on a weekday and it isn’t too bad. Just a few faces for Ray to study as they zoom past them.

Soon they’re north of downtown, north of what Ray is familiar with. Somewhere in Jollyville. Still technically in Austin but far enough for Ray to pin his eyebrows together in confusion. There’s nothing of note up there, nowhere to visit, no family to see. Ray’s getting more and more curious, distracted only by the growing need to take a damn piss.

“I really gotta go.”

“I know, baby, we’ll be there soon.” Ryan comforts, reaching down to flip the stereo on. Some CD they’ve collaborated on plays - a mixture of bad pop from the 80’s and early 2000’s pop punk. It blends together surprisingly well, a fact that never gets past Ray’s sentiment. He grins through the pain in his pelvis, pressing his knees together and ignoring it. The music helps, and soon - god, ten minutes? twenty? - they’ve broken past the neighborhoods and Ryan rolls down the windows.

The air outside of Austin is so much cleaner. Fresh, untainted and new. Ray sucks in a big breath, squirming in his seat as his middle fills with air and presses down on his bladder.

“Look, if you don’t let me piss, I’m gonna piss in the car.” He finally jokes, and Ryan breaks into the biggest smile Ray’s ever seen. “I’m serious!” Ray continues, laughing, bouncing up and down. “You said we were almost there an hour ago, I’m gonna wet myself!”

“I know.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ray laughs, lifting out of his seat and letting his feet drop back out of the seat. He jiggles his knee up and down, unable to be distracted anymore, even as Ryan makes him laugh with a single sly look. Ray lets it go, rolling his eyes and leaning into his seat as he goes back to staring out the window at the huge patches of empty expanse. Nothing but grass. They’re alone on the highway, and it’s starting to get dark.

“You wanna pull over?” Ryan questions, already slowing and letting the wheels carefully climb over the shoulder and onto the grass. “Rhetorical question, I guess.”

“Oh, thank god.” Ray gasps, slamming the door open as soon as they’re stopped. Ryan’s right behind him, following close, as Ray unzips and heads into the clearing. “I swear you did this on purpose.” He groans. Pressure appears on Ray’s shoulders, and he tilts his head back into Ryan’s chest with a curious look on his face. “What’s up?”

“Just watching.” Ryan coos, lipping over the boy’s ear and down to his neck. Ray’s knees go weak as his boyfriend hits the right spots, nibbling on the muscle between his shoulder and neck. “Don’t you have to pee?”

“I’m trying,” Ray whines, leaning his body back onto Ryan. “You’re a little… a little distracting, you know?”

“I try my best.” Ryan slides hands down Ray’s sides and fingers under his shirt, running thick thumbs over the skin of his hips. Electric nerves shoot up Ray’s middle and he has enough sense to glance around the field, up and down the road. “No one’s coming. It’s almost dark, it’s Memorial Day weekend. Relax.”

“I can’t, Ryan.” Ray whispers, weak with lust and still full up and needy. “Are you…” Ray has to concentrate to talk, hand wrapped around his dick because if he doesn’t pee on purpose, he’s about to piss his pants. For real. And he’s starting to think that’s the point. “Do you want to watch me pee?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ryan grins against the back of Ray’s neck, creeping the shirt off of his torso and tossing it into the grass beside them. “Are you okay with that?”

Ray considers for only a moment, a smile drifting past him. They’ve done plenty of weird sex shit, always bored and always trying new things. This is something they’ve only blown past in conversation, considering it but never interested enough to try. Or so Ray thought. He bounces his knees, his whole body aching and shivering with the need, and he nods frantically.

“How do you want it?” He asks Ryan, toeing off his shoes and kicking them next to his shirt. “On my knees? Standing over you?” Ryan’s hands gain control and Ray lets his body be guided. Nimble fingers strip Ray of his shorts and before long they’re in the pile of forgotten shoes.

“Wait, don’t.” Ryan orders as Ray starts to tug on his underwear. The larger man leans back to soak Ray in, one thumb flicking over a nipple. Thank god for Ray, thank god for black lace. Ray grows a little cocky with Ryan’s gaze so transfixed, and he leans onto one hip, raising his eyebrows. “Keep them on, piss your panties. Do that for me.”

“Mhm. Kinda figured that out.” Ray mutters, hands finding Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan sinks to his knees, leaving wet kisses on his boyfriend’s stomach before he leans back onto his ankles, hands still on the boy’s hips. “I really can’t hold it, Ryan.” Ray groans, and Ryan nods once. “Oh, holy shit. Holy _shit_.”

The release is just as good as any orgasm Ray’s ever had. He had assumed that looking down at Ryan would be terribly difficult, but it’s the easiest part. The man’s enraptured face, just barely lit by what’s left of the sun, is so open and ready and Ray can’t keep himself from reaching out and touching his boyfriend’s lips. His knees are trembling, his insides cold. But the softness of Ryan soothes his nerves, warms his middle. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Ryan whispers, watching as the shimmer fades in the lace of Ray’s panties. Wetness soaks through, dripping down his thighs, running all the way to his ankles. Ryan parts his lips and takes a deep breath, hazy eyes lifting to meet Ray’s stare. “I love seeing someone so perfect turn into such a mess.” They laugh, in unison and in sync. The moment is disgusting - romantic. Ray’s hand strays from Ryan’s lips to his cheeks, tucking hair behind his ear. The man’s face goes dark and Ray jolts with the surprise. “I wanna wreck you.”

“How you gonna do that, big boy?” Ray teases, the moisture on his legs losing its warmth. He rocks his hips toward Ryan, who leans back, grinning. “You gonna piss on me, too?”

“Well…”

“Oh, jesus, you are a kinky motherfucker!” Ray shouts and Ryan bursts into a high laugh, heavy hands grasping at surprisingly tan thighs. His fingers crook at Ray’s knees, buckling them so he falls forward and then back, sitting on his ankles in the wet grass and dirt. “Really really?”

“Really really.” Ryan mutters, humor gone from his voice as he leans over his boyfriend. Ray is so small under Ryan’s broad shoulders and he lets himself be laid back, untucking his ankles from under him and stretching out on the earth. “You really are so pretty and I don’t know how to make you dirty.”

“I can think of a few ways.” Ray muses, watching as Ryan plants knees on either side of his little body, lifts his shirt over his head and unbuckles the thick belt from around his middle. Ritual guides Ray’s head up to meet Ryan’s chest and he’s rewarded with restraint. The pressure on his wrists is familiar - the belt doesn’t dig into his skin, just keeps him steady and still. Ryan loops it twice around his arms and lets him back down, leaving a trail of hot kisses on the side of his face and his neck.

Ray tilts his head back, grass tickling his ears and his temples, pushing against his back. Ryan adjusts on top of him, stripping himself of his jeans and Ray catches him give a glance up and down the road despite his prior confidence. It makes him smile - their sameness. Their balancing act of cockiness and paranoia. The yin and yang of it all is too much for Ray sometimes, so he gives himself to Ryan. He lets Ryan have all of it.

“Pretty baby,” Ryan murmurs absently, returning to his position, towering over Ray with a starlit expanse behind him. The sun has disappeared behind pines and the men need new warmth. So Ryan tilts Ray’s chin forward, thumbing his lips and teeth apart until he’s spread open. “I’m gonna fill you up, yeah?”

Ray groans, digging his heels into the dirt and tilting his hips up into Ryan’s crotch. The older man laughs loud, taking that as a yes and tucking his underwear down to his knees. Ray keeps his eyes closed. He might not have done this before, but he’s not an idiot. The anticipation makes him shiver - or maybe that’s the cold. Either way he’s trembling underneath Ryan, just a little speck in the wide plain. Forgotten by the road, remembered only by his person.

Finally he’s warm, and the salt and the fire set a grin on Ray’s face. He would laugh if he could, but he’s full and he closes his mouth, letting his cheeks and chin in on the sunshine heat. Ryan’s hand finds his hair and he can’t move, heavy stream hitting him hard in the face. There’s a streak of embarrassment - of shame - that runs through Ray as he’s pinned. He can’t even grin anymore and the necessity to do so has gone.

His lips are met by the tip of Ryan’s dick, half hard but willing. Ray wrenches his mouth open, tongue grasping out for skin until he’s got his mouth around the head of Ryan’s cock, sucking softly. Helplessly. The man grows harder as he works him, more insistently with each second. Ray opens up wider, until Ryan is thick inside of him, hitting the back of his tongue with every slow thrust.

Ray is just a speck in the grass, cold in his middle and on fire in his throat. This warmth is all of the warmth in the field, they are all that’s left.

“You are doing so good, little slut, you’re mine, huh?” Ryan mutters darkly, Ray humming against his cock from the praise. He lifts his head to meet Ryan’s thrusts, sucking deeper and harder until he’s breathing heavy through his nose against the man’s pelvis. In this moment, his purpose is only this. Ryan’s slut. Ryan’s plaything. The necessity of it builds in his middle and his heart and his eyes and he groans deep, lifting hips onto nothing, begging wordlessly for friction.

“Fuck-” Ray spits, pulling off of Ryan and tilting his head far back into the grass, bucking harder against the air. “I need it, I need it so bad.”

“I know, you always do.” Ryan replies softly, reaching back to palm the smaller man’s cock with ease. Ray finds Ryan’s hand is warm and wet already - from spit or piss, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. He whines high and thrusts, fucks, into Ryan’s hand until he’s finally on fire everywhere, tingly from toes to nose. “Flip.”

Ray follows the order, rolling his hips and letting Ryan guide him onto his tummy. He lifts his ass into the air without thinking, tucking knees under his middle and grasping at nothing with his bound hands. Ryan takes his arm to adjust him roughly, body leaning as he searches his pocket for what can only be lube because within seconds Ray’s panties are ripped away and he is wet.

Fingers come first, one sinking easily into Ray’s little body. Another meets the first’s depth quickly, Ray relaxed and ready. Ryan fucks him slow with fingers, deep so that Ray doesn’t need to rock back against him. He can stay still like a good boy, and the man’s praise is like song.

“Please, please, Ryan.” Ray whispers into the dirt.

“Please what? What do you need?” Ryan prompts, fingers disappearing from inside of Ray so his hands can grasp at little hips, thick thighs.

“Please use me. Wreck me. Please.”

“Mmm, yes sir.” Ryan pushes the tip of his cock against Ray’s ass, gentle for only a brief moment. He sinks into the man with ease, leaning into him until he’s hip to flesh. Ryan finally groans, as if this is the first pleasure he’s received in his life. As if being with Ray, being inside of him, pulling back and thrusting forward as roughly as he can muster, is the only thing worth living. His hand finds Ray’s thick curls, tugging them back so the smaller man’s throat is taut against the ground. “You are perfect.”

Ray chuckles, grinning and too distracted by the dirty smell, the fullness, to reply with words. He lifts up against Ryan’s thrusts, the slap of skin against his own a new melody in the nighttime. It’s just them, they’re the only sounds.

The sanctity of aloneness in the plain is tainted only by the low chance that at any moment someone will drive by. Someone will come traipsing through the field on an excursion. The danger of it is enough to keep them both on edge, but only just. Ryan still stabs into Ray, still groans the life out of himself, and Ray still whimpers into the grass.

Ryan pauses to gather himself, one hand still gripped tight in thick hair, the other pulling Ray’s slight hips back onto him. He takes a deep, steadying breath and slows his pace, rolling his hips against Ray’s ass.

“Make me messy, please, please, cum inside of me?” Ray babbles, the noise breaking the calm moment. Ryan growls as he builds back up, wrenching Ray’s body up off the ground by the hair. He presses the smaller man against his body, hand moving from hip to throat and pressing carefully. Ray catches his breath and holds it, helping along the tightness building in his chest.

Ryan wraps around Ray, enveloping his little body against his own, keeping him firm as he ruts into him. He finally loosens his grip on Ray’s hair, moving to mercifully pump on the other man’s cock in a steady rhythm.

When Ray is helpless like this, ready to spill and to be split in two, choked and used, he wants to die. He wants this to be his last moment, the only thing he remembers, the rest of his life. He gags as he tries to tell Ryan this, to beg him to kill him. Make this it. Only them.

“Cum for me, baby, then I will.” Ryan whispers against the side of Ray’s head, and Ray realizes he’d managed to form the words. “I’ll kill you. Just cum.”

Ray will never understand how Ryan knows when to let go, but he sucks in a breath that spins his head as he loses control of the thrust of his hips, cumming hard into his boyfriend’s hand and into the ground. Stars and spindles of light flash through him, his whole body convulsing. And maybe he is dead. No - no, he can feel Ryan thrusting into him. He can feel Ryan’s cock pumping hot, leaving him wet and messy and full.

They go still, Ryan leaning Ray’s limp body against his own and cradling him close.

It’s just them, just a speck.

Cold creeps slow, replacing the warmth of arousal and chilling their sweaty brows and shoulders and chests. Ray hums as Ryan carefully lets his hands free, and he crawls forward and off of Ryan so they can adjust. The larger man lifts the smaller up into his arms and places gentle kisses onto his face.

“C’mon, little baby, let’s go back.” Ray nods, undeterred by being naked as they stroll back to the car, a bundle of clothes and shoes tucked against him. “Stay here.”

Ray leans into the passenger seat, aware that he is filthy. His eyebrows knit together but there’s no use trying to gather energy to move, and then Ryan is by his side, half dressed and running cold cloth over the man’s face. The coolness is not unwelcome - Ryan’s hands have cooled as well. Ray lets all the sunshine seep out of him with every swipe of clean, a smile growing bigger and brighter to replace the heat.

“Thank you.”

“Mm, for what?” Ryan asks, revealing a clean pair of panties, a fresh shirt, clean shorts. Ray lets the man move him, dress him. He just smiles.

“For the surprise.” Ray finally opens his eyes, catching Ryan’s downturned eyes and his shy side smile in the moonlight. “God, you’re so pretty.”

“Shucks.” Ryan whispers, cupping Ray’s fresh face and kissing his lips tenderly. They sit there for a quiet moment, forehead to forehead, until Ryan shuts the door and skirts around to the driver’s side. As they pull away, Ray watches the patches of field fade back into neighborhood, and then neighborhood into city, and city back into housing. The path to home grows familiar and when he peels his gaze from the road at a stoplight, he finds Ryan peering down at him.

A small hand is encased in a larger one, and Ray closes his eyes again. It’s warm again, and when they pull into the driveway, Ray has fallen asleep.


End file.
